


Heart, Singular

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [32]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pete's World, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only has one heart to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart, Singular

She doesn’t want him; she never has.

He knows this, has done since the second she tore her lips from his to chase across the sand towards the impossible sound of the universe.  He knew it even as that sound disappeared from that universe for ever and broke four hearts in its passing.  Knew even before then, from his beginning, where her heart truly lay.

And still he lies to himself.  Pretends to believe that, because he looks and speaks and thinks like a much-missed lover, the substitution will suffice.  But then again?  Pretending is all he has.

It breaks his heart.

  



End file.
